The Mistletoe Kiss!
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: If Marth won't say anything and Link won't say anything, then it's up to the boy general Roy to do something bold! Shonen-ai. MarthXLink.


All characters © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Yay, I'm finally doing a MarthXLink with some minor SheikXRoy! And they're both shonen-ai pairings, so if you don't like it don't read it. Also, I'm working on a picture that will help explain the architecture in this story. Don't laugh too hard at my terrible drawing skills on Deviantart. The link will be up on our profile. Plus, I kind of wrote this a LONG time ago, so the writing sucks a lot…

-:-:-:-

_(Marth's POV)_

Roy and Link were putting up Christmas decorations around the manor. Now they were fighting… I sighed. Can't they get along for five minutes? Roy dashed out of the room trying to outrun Link.

"I said I was sorry!" And there goes Link right after him.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" I watched them running around the room for a little bit before Sheik came in and Roy hid behind him.

"Help…" I could hear him whisper to Sheik. Link continued to glare at Roy. He knows he can't win now that Sheik's here…

"Link, stop picking on Roy." And now Link will say…

"Why are you always on his side?! He's evil, I tell you!" Then it was Roy's cue to give Sheik one of his blameless innocent looks that most everyone's been fooled by at least once. Including Link, but that was a _long_ time ago…

"You're calling _him_ evil? Please." Sheik then walked out of the room along with Roy who briefly stuck his tongue out at Link. Someday, that elf's going to pop a blood vessel if he doesn't cool down soon…

"EVIL child! Flipping evil child!" He looked over to me. "You know it's _his_ fault, right?" I smiled sympathetically.

"Well, he's younger than you, often uses _that_ look, and doesn't have a temper problem. You know you're not going to win against him." He sighed in not getting the answer he wanted. "I know he's annoying and all, but it's only because he looks up to you. Kind of like Toon Link except that he's older, is a red-head, and…_is_ slightly more evil." I got a laugh out of him now.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Kids." I loved it when he smiled; even if it was a small one. "So, are you planning on getting anyone a present?" I wouldn't know what to get you.

"I'm not sure. I was going to get Roy another keychain and be done with it, but I would like to try something new." He had that adorable curious look on his face now.

"So you're getting a gift for someone else? Will you tell me who?" You keep dreaming Elfie!

"Why don't you guess?" Maybe that was a bad thing to suggest. Link was crazy good at puzzles and I doubt it would take long for him to figure out what I wanted…

"Sheik? 'Cause if you're getting one for Sheik; might I suggest hiding all his weapons?" He was still upset that the Sheikah was defending Roy…wow… I opened my mouth about to say something when we both noticed a ball of some sort covered in leaves in front of us. I looked up and saw Roy holding a fishing rod with mistletoe hanging down from it. He was on the second floor, so I couldn't punch him for doing that.

"Roy!" I felt my face blush a bright scarlet. He knows I have a…crush? No. Um…oh right! We agreed it was an infatuation. He knows I have an infatuation with Link! I know he had good intentions in mind, but this is just so…

"You little…!" Link was pissed. And our favorite boy general continued to smile evilly.

"You know what has to happen when two people are caught under mistletoe. Well, that is, according to western cultures of course." Link maintained his glare and clenched his teeth at Roy. I like the shade of red on his face while it does remind me of Roy's hair color.

_(Link's POV)_

FLIPPING. EVIL. CHILD. Argh! I hate him! I looked at Marth's face which had turned a shade of red that matched the evil child's hair color. I can't believe this. It's not like I didn't want to kiss him, but I don't want to force him to! I'd feel so guilty taking advantage of _my_ sweet prince.

"Only one way out of this." The wicked child chimes in its evil sing-song voice. My prince's face started to turn an even brighter shade of cherry. It was cute, but he needs to stop being so shy… I blame Roy for this.

"Sorry…" I apologized quickly before pressing my lips against Marth's. My original plan was to pull away after three seconds, but somehow I find myself betraying that. One, I didn't count on his lips being _so_ soft…and two, his tongue started to explore my mouth. I'm guessing he didn't want to pull away just yet either.

I heard a clicking sort of noise and saw that Roy had a camera phone out. That little… Wait! He had lowered the mistletoe when he took the picture! I continued kissing my prince to try and remain inconspicuous until he put it away. I grabbed the mistletoe, yanked the freakishly light kid off the second floor, and threw the whole package against the wall.

"Ow…" he whimpered a little when he landed rubbing his sore side. I reluctantly pulled away from Marth and grinned rather wickedly. He backed away slowly towards the wall farthest away from me. "It was just a joke…"

"You're dead." I resumed my advance on him. He shivered in the corner knowing full well what the result would be once I was done with him. However, for some reason he started to smirk.

"You know you liked it, Link!" So?! I tried not to blush too brightly. This time, I was going to win against him! I had him pinned against the wall about to finally get to punch him outside of matches when I heard the door squeak open.

"Link, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I shuddered a little at hearing Sheik seethe. He sounded _pissed_… I turned to him trying not to look directly into his rage filled ruby eyes.

"It's not what it looks like! I can explain!" I laughed nervously raising my hands up defensively.

"Marth. Roy. You might want to leave." He told them indirectly because he was still glaring at me. Roy stuck his tongue out at me again without Sheik noticing while Marth was zoning out in what I presumed to be the memory of our kiss. Roy's so damn evil and Marth's just so adorable, but I had other problems right now. "Link, you're DEAD." He stated once they had left and I ran for my life.

_(Ness's POV)_

I can't believe this is actually Red's first Christmas. And I get to show him what a Christmas tree looks like! He practically sparkled with excitement waiting for me to open up the door. I smiled along with my buddy Lucas and turned the knob before we all heard screaming.

"I'm going to flipping kill you, Link!"

"It's not what you think!"

Link must've tried to do something bad to Roy again. Although, this was probably the first time he pissed Sheik off so much. Red cocked his head in confusion while Lucas suggested a smarter alternative.

"Do you want to know what snowball fights are like?" He nodded and we all went outside. I almost feel sorry for Red. He wasn't going to stand a chance against us.

-:-:-:-

Time skip…After Link gets his ass handed to him…

-:-:-:-

_(Normal POV)_

"Ow…" Link tried to recover from his recent beating. "I'll get you someday, Roy…" And everyone's favorite icy cold blue-haired prince makes his way to the injured elf. "Hey Marth. I'm sure you already know this, but I'll warn you again. An angry Sheik is a scary Sheik…that hits hard." Marth laughed good-naturedly at the comment and Link brightened up.

"I already told you, Link. You just can't win with that kid." Then Marth's small smile started to disappear and Link stopped brightening up. "So…did you only kiss me so that you'd have a chance to get back at Roy or something…?" And now Link felt guilty! But he had ways of making it up to his sweet prince.

He quickly kissed Marth's lips again.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered to a bright red Marth. And now it was Link's turn to get kissed!

"Love you too."

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: So…what'd you think?! I hope I made sure they were better in character this time, but chances are; I failed miserably. In reality, I think Marth's a sadistic pervert with a kind side he shows on occasion. In this story, he's kind of shy and sweet. This betrays my view on that cruel seme! What have I flipping done?! Oh well…Anyway, here's a deleted scene:

-:-:-:-

"I'm going to get my revenge!" Link was marching towards Roy's room with Marth who was shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Link, just drop it. You know you can't win." Link looked at Marth pleadingly and the prince gave in. "You have one chance." And the elf cheers before practically breaking through the door of Roy's bedroom. However, they appeared to have stumbled onto a scene they shouldn't have seen.

Sheik was straddling Roy. They were on the boy general's bed. Roy's jeans were pulled down to his knees, he was shirtless, his hands were tied to the bars of the headboard, and he was wearing bright red boxers. Sheik was fully clothed and _pissed_.

"It was his idea." Marth pointed to Link and walked away quickly while Link looked on in disbelief. Sheik left Roy in the same position he was in when the "intruders" had come and advanced on Link.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Link was so dead…

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: It's deleted because--!

'Cause it's so perverted!

Hoshi: No, it's because…okay yeah… And a lesson unto you all. You can't win against Roy because he's suffering enough without your help!


End file.
